


The Indy Cafe

by magneato



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, nonsensical fluff ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneato/pseuds/magneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed since the day Horatio entered the Indy cafe asking for an application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indy Cafe

In spite of everything, Horatio couldn't regret for one moment walking into the Indy that fateful afternoon in May and asking if he might have an application, please. No matter how rude early morning customers were when they ordered their espresso with a shot of caramel or how often Styles burned the triple chocolate and walnut brownies intended for the lunch time rush or how foul Simpson’s temper got when they had to work a six hour shift together, Horatio couldn't regret it because he had Archie. Archie, who had offered a friendly smile and warm handshake his first day. Archie, who smiled coyly two weeks later when he noticed Horatio’s eyes lingering for longer than could be written off as anything other than staring. Archie, who had stopped his stammering with a kiss and said “yes, I’d love to join you for dinner.” Archie, who had knocked on his apartment door rain soaked and smiling ruefully, suitcase in his hand and “apparently father isn't as happy about my new boyfriend as I am. Do you mind if I stay the night?” on his lips. Archie, who had now stayed the night for two years. Archie, who came home from his shifts smelling of cinnamon and vanilla and coffee beans and whose kisses tasted like sugar cookie. Archie, who slipped out of the apartment without waking Horatio during finals week and covered his morning shift because “you looked so peaceful sleeping and Lord knows you get little enough sleep as is. I couldn't bear to rob it from you. Just accept this kindness and go back to bed.” Archie who said “I love you” like it was both the most obvious fact in the world and the sincerest truth.


End file.
